Don't Forget
by EcstasyOfSesshoumaru
Summary: There is trouble brewing in Paradise. Did Shane cheat on Mitchie? Oneshot Smitchie R&R please.


Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda I don't own Camp Rock or the song Don't forget.

* * *

It was to be Mitchie's last year at Camp Rock, but something was different about her. Though her career was taking off she was not happy. Shane Grey had broken her heart. Mitchie was going to surprise Shane at his New York apartment; it had been a stop on her debut tour, but when she got there low and behold what does she find? No other than Tess Tyler at his doorstep in HIS shirt, a shirt she had bought for him. It was a rare authentic signed T-shirt of the classic punk band The Clash. She had tracked happened upon it on one of her routine visits to the thrift store and couldn't pass it up. But here Tess was standing in the doorway, wearing that t-shirt and as far as Mitchie could tell that was all she was wearing. Tess had that irritating little smug smirk on her face, like the one she wore years before during Mitchie's first year at Camp rock.

It seemed that tigers really couldn't change their stripes. That moment of kindness Tess had that first year at Camp Rock obviously was only temporary. Mitchie had fled from the scene and refused to answer his phone calls, went out of her way not to see him. Only a few months later did she see pictures of Tess and Shane in magazines together. Mitchie did not want to see him, however she was returning to camp for her last time, no doubt Shane Grey would be there as a counselor.

* * *

Mitchie arrived early, she wanted to get settled and perhaps to avoid a certain tall dark haired handsome musician. Mitchie had really matured, her hair was darker, her natural color. Her face had thinned out a bit and become even more beautiful than before. She was a bit taller, and had evened out. She looked amazing in a silver party style dress with a casual black suit jacket over top, the cuffs rolled up to her mid forearm, she had on dark purple leggings and black sequined heels. Her hair fell over her shoulders in soft luscious waves. Mitchie got her own cabin, this year her mother would not be there, yes her company would be catering, but Mitchies parents had decided to go on their second honeymoon. Mitchie was rather glad actually, the last thing she needed was her mother fussing over her and trying to lift her self esteem by telling her how much better off she was without him, and how she deserved better, and how Shane was an idiot to cheat on her. Mitchie let out a soft sigh and decided to take a walk around to clear her head.

Somehow she had found herself back in the music room, sitting in her usual chair she sat at during class. Mitchie looked out across the dark room and her eyes fell upon the electric guitar in it's stand up on the tiny stage in the room. She stood and crossed the room, picking up the guitar and turning on the amp. She pulled a high stool up to her and took a seat. Her fingers found their way to the right strings. The song that had been mulling in her brain for the last few weeks came forth as she began to play.

* * *

Shane Grey had been miserable these last few weeks. Mitchie hated him, but how could he blame her after what she saw. If she would only let him explain! Tess Tyler was nothing to him. Connect Three was doing a collaboration with T.J. Tyler for a benefit. Tess had come along to a photo shoot She had accidentally tripped over Jason's guitar. Jason being the kind soul he was brought her to Shane's apartment; it was closest, to borrow some clothes as hers were cleaned or more were sent out for her. He had grabbed the closest thing to him for her to wear, it just so happened to be the t-shirt Mitchie had bought Shane. Now it seemed as if Tess wouldn't leave him alone, she took every opportunity she had to more or less stalk him. Tess had obviously planned this, he just couldn't even get a hold of Mitchie to tell her his side of the story.

He had also arrived early, he had come here in hopes of finding Mitchie and apologizing to her. He found himself wandering around all the places where they had made memories, the docks, the stage where Mitchie had shocked the hell out of him at Final Jam. The last place he was going to stop was the music room, the place he had first heard her beautiful voice. As he got closer he heard a guitar being played, but what had shocked him was the emotion filled voice of no other than Mitchie ringing out clearly against the sounds of nature. She sounded broken...and he had done that to her.

He edged up closer to the building and hid in the bushes as he had before to get away from the screaming mob of fans.

"Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me"

Her words stung, he wanted to run into the room and pour his heart out to her, but like always he was mesmerized by her voice.

"Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget

About us  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it"

Mitchie stood up and began playing more fiercly, singing with all her heart.

"Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all"

She paused then continued in that vulnerable voice.

"And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along

You've forgotten

About us"

Her voice cracked slightly, tears now pouring down her cheeks.

"Don't forget..." she whispered and sunk back onto stool, letting the guitar hang free around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around herself and cried.

* * *

Shane figured it was now or never, he quietly entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He was a bit startled as Mitchie's head jerked up at the sound of the door. "What do you want? Did you hear me?" her voice was venomous to cover up the hurt. Her gorgeous brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Mitchie please let me explain myself" he said with a pleading voice.

"What is there to explain Shane!" she removed the guitar from her shoulders, setting it back in it stand and was headed out the door when she was blocked by Shane's strong arms. He held her in place and looked down in her eyes. "I am not with Tess never was and never will be. Tess tricked you into thinking that she was my girlfriend. Connect three is doing a benefit with her mother and Tess tagged along, she tripped over Jason's damned guitar case and fell into a puddle of mud. Jason felt responsible so he took her to my apartment and grabbed the closest thing to have her put on. I wasn't even there! She has been stalking me ever since." he frowned and tilted her head up away from her shoes. "Mitchie...I love you."

"Y-You love me?" she asked in a flabbergasted tone, he had never told her that. She loved him but Shane always seemed afraid of the words. Shane only nodded and cupped her cheek gently in his palm, which was calloused from years of playing the guitar and other instruments. Mitchie stood on her tip toes and met him halfway in a kiss to rival the one at the ending of The Princess Bride. Shane broke the kiss after awhile and tucked Mitchie against his chest in a loving embrace. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I will never forget..."

* * *

A/N: Yeah it's lame. I sat down and wrote it in like fifteen minutes. -shrug- R&R please. ^^


End file.
